La forma de entender el amor
by Saint Lu
Summary: Secuela de "Cosas y amistades poco comunes".ONE-SHOTS.Serie de historias de caballeros dorados y su forma de entender el amor,porque hasta el caballero mas frio no es intocable ante ese sentimiento,sobretodo con "intervencion" de sus compañeros menos comunes. NO YAOI. Capitulo 2:Mascara de Muerte.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe aclara que... NOYAOI!**_

_**Historia post-Hades y secuela de "Cosas y amistades poco comunes", aunque si no lo han leído, no hay problema, pueden leer este sin problemas.**_

_**Capitulo 1:El comienzo de una historia.**_

En realidad no tenia idea que pretendía el Patriarca al enviarle a ese lugar en compañía de Mascara de muerte. Si bien pocas oportunidades habían tenido para cruzar palabra con aquel santo, sin duda esas habían sido desafortunadas.

Lo cierto era que en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo le resultaba divertido ver contrariado al santo de Cáncer cuando le daba una explicación a su forma de entender las cosas y descubrir la forma primitiva de ser del santo ante ellas.

Evidentemente, esa tarea de llevar algunos presentes y víveres a los pobladores de Rodorio como un gesto de bondad de la diosa de la sabiduría, era mil veces mejor cuando marchaban en silencio. Lo único bueno que podría ver de aquella situación era observar los rostros de alegría de la gente más humilde, pues cada uno parecía dejarle un toque de nostalgia y luz, que dejaba conmovido al santo.

Su tarea estaba por terminar, las cajas aquellas llenas de regalos con las que había llegado se había consumado y por la hora, ambos santos tenían el estómago hambriento. Ahora solo reposaban sentados en la fuente principal de la ciudad, en completo silencio y soledad, muy diferente al panorama que pintaba minutos atrás.

El sol estaba por decaer, el polvo levantándose del suelo era un indicativo que el viento estaba por andar y lo único que quedaba era regresar al salón Papal con el reporte que todo había salido sin contratiempos. Ya llevaban minutos así en silencio, uno sentado junto al otro y ambos se removían nerviosos .Fue entonces que, el santo de la cuarta casa al escuchar su estómago rumiar una vez mas, se levantó estirando sus brazos y con cierta duda, le señalo al santo de Virgo un pequeño restaurante.

—Y bien,¿ vamos a comer algo?—preguntó de mala gana Cáncer mientras miraba de reojo al santo en espera a cualquier reacción.—No creo aguantar mas tiempo así.

Shaka pensó unos minutos, quizá después de todo, el tampoco aguantaría mas tiempo sin comer pues no gustaba afectar su salud de cualquier manera. Asintió levemente y se levanto en silencio , avanzado sin esperar al santo de Cáncer que le miró extrañado.

Segundos después de que el santo de Virgo entrará, la campanilla sobre la puerta del restaurante resonó de nuevo trayendo a Mascara de muerte y haciéndole sentar en la mesilla donde se encontraba Shaka.

Enseguida y con cierto nerviosismo, al reconocerlos ,el señor del restaurante se acerco hasta ellos y les preguntó que deseaban de comer de inmediato, pues no siempre tenia invitados tan distinguidos:

—Quiero un poco de carne al horno y algunas papas y... ¿tu?—cuestionó el de Cáncer al santo dela virgen.

—Con algunas frutas y ensalada, bastara, gracias—espeto el rubio observando como el dueño les miraba ilusionado ,apresurando a sus demás empleados.

—Bueno... iré al baño—comentó a medias el santo de Cáncer, levantándose de la mesa mientras el santo de Virgo observaba la vista de la ciudad tras la ventana.

De pronto, una extraña presencia cubierta con una capa roída, penetró también al restaurante. Con discreción, se sentó en la barra del lugar y pidió simplemente un vaso de agua, observando de reojo a los escasos comensales del lugar.

En aquel momento y insólitamente para el santo, al ver que quizá su comida había sido la mas rápida que le había servido en su vida, agradeció al ver los platillos que comenzaban a llegar por cortesía del dueño y sonrió hacia los empleados que susurraban infinidad de halagos por debajo, haciéndole sentir incomodo y fijar su mirada en los platos como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

La presencia tras la capa al ver la cantidad de platillos con exquisito aroma que provenía de la mesa de su dorso, comenzó a sentir como su estomago se removía inquieto y su boca se convertía en agua al imaginarse su sabor, y no era porque gozara de ser glotona, si no porque no había probado bocado en días.

De pronto, una idea maquiavélica se hizo en su cabeza, y se levanto con misterio de la barra, caminando sobre el pasillo para "incidentalmente" golpear la mesa de donde provenían los platillos sabrosos.

Shaka se sobresaltó al ver caer a la persona y comida y se removió de su silla, ayudando a la presencia tras la capa a levantarse del suelo.

Al dar su mano, una mas pequeña y delicada, pero manchada de tierra se aferro a la suya. Al alzar su rostro bajo la capa, una jovencita de piel pálida, sucia y cabellos chocolate, se encontraron con unos preciosos ojos azulados que le miraban preocupados.

Bajó su mirada , ocultando entre sus ropas y antes de levantarse, la poca fruta que había caído de la mesilla de Shaka, mientras este le ayudaba a alzarse.

— ¿Estas bien?—preguntaba el santo observando a la dama con fascinación.

—Si, si disculpe—añadió ella.

Sosteniendo la fruta que había robado entre sus ropas, se disculpo del santo torpemente y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, mas al casi llegar, su muñeca fue sujetada por el caballero de Cáncer con fuerza.

—Pequeña y asquerosa rata sucia...—menciono Mascara de Muerte, jalando con violencia la jovencita para enfrentarle—Enseña lo que llevas debajo de tu ropa.

—Cáncer...—persuadió el santo de la virgen para que el otro soltara a la joven mientras la demás gente se arremolinaba alrededor a observar la escena.

— ¡Vamos, hazlo ya!—ordenó el santo, aventándola hacia el suelo mientras la fruta caía de su ropa, y ella trataba de forzar sus ojos verdeceos a no llorar.—Miserable, ¿tienes el valor para robar ,pero no de admitir tu delito?, te hare pagar tu osadía.

El italiano estaba a punto de aplicar su técnica mortal contra la jovencita, hasta que la voz del hindú le hizo detenerse— ¡Basta ya, Mascara de Muerte!

Ella volvió a enfrentar la mirada al santo de la virgen y en un susurro, expreso: —Perdóname mi señor.

El santo lentamente avanzo hasta ella, guiado por su mirada y lentamente se agachó hasta ella, hablándole con voz tenue— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Ella aguardó su mirada avergonzada—No tenia opción, la comida ni siquiera es para mi, es para mi hermano, ambos pasamos los días en las calles y aunque trate de llegar temprano para recibir un poco de ayuda de los santos de Athena, llegue demasiado tarde.—comento ella sintiendo el nudo en su garganta ,cruzando fugazmente mirada con el de Cáncer—¡Si tengo que pagar por mi castigo lo acepto ,pero le pido que sea en otra ocasión, no se que pasaría de mi hermano si yo no vuelvo, no hemos comido en días y el parece cada día mas enfermo por el hambre, ya no se que mas hacer!

La jovencita comenzó a llorar lánguidamente mientras el santo sentía que su corazón se rompía al escuchar cada palabra y al imaginarse cada dolor como suyo .Era claro que no mentía, su simple aspecto, su cara sucia, sus sandalias rotas y ropa roída, era mas que evidencia.

Impasiblemente, acercó sus pulgares hasta el rostro de la joven y limpió delicadamente las lagrimas que escurrían de su rostro, quedando en la yema de sus dedos, tierra y agua. Le tendió de nueva cuenta la mano la joven y le ayudo a alzarse mientras Cáncer le observaba atónito.

—Shaka...ella debe pagar, lo que hizo no es correcto. —pauso ansioso —si no lo hacemos creerán que los santos de Athena somos unos blandos.

—Yo la castigare, así que no interfieras Cáncer.

Shaka, apoyo una de sus manos en su hombro y al invito a caminar afuera, mientras todos veían la escena incrédulos y murmuraban por debajo. Tan pronto habían sido dejados de seguir por la mirada de otros, Shaka comenzó a caminar algunos pasos delante de ella, mientras ella no sabia si debía seguirle, estaba confundida.

— ¿Qué estas esperando?—comentaba el santo al escuchar que se detenía, aun dándole la espalda.

—Disculpe pero yo...

Shaka giro hacia ella, observando como su ropa era movida por el viento. —¿querías ayuda, no?, entonces sígueme.

—Pero es que yo...le agradezco pero debo volver por mi hermano—comentó preocupada.

—Mandare por tu hermano mas tarde, pero ahora tienes una deuda conmigo y quiero que la pagues—la joven le miro sorprendida mientras el santo sonreía a medio lado—No es lo que imaginas, desde ahora me servirás a mi.

— ¿Pero de que habla, señor?

—Necesito una doncella para mi Templo, y pretendo que tú seas una de ellas, así que apresúrate, iremos a Virgo.

La jovencita asintió temerosa y confundida y siguió el paso del santo. Durante algunos tramos y al punto de penetrar los Templos, ninguno menciono palabra alguna y eso era cómodo, sobretodo por el misterio que ya embargaba la situación, mas la curiosidad era más para ella, así que preguntó:

—Así que... ¿usted es un caballero dorado?

El sonrió para si y asintió: —Creo que eres poco observadora, mas no me gusta convivir con gente de la cual desconozco, así que ya que me servirás, dime ,¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es...Elinor. —el se detuvo, al final de la casa de Leo y pie de Virgo y la observó con una especie de sonrisa que se había apareció ya tiempo atrás.

—Yo soy Shaka, santo del Templo de Virgo y desde ahora, este será tu hogar.

Ella alzó su mirada, deslumbrada por el Sol y cuando la sombra la alcanzo, observó un precioso recinto frente a sus ojos que la dejo maravillada, parecía tallado por los mismísimos dioses y con un gesto inocente, que logró una carcajada fresca del santo rubio.

La jovencita correteó por las escalinatas de Virgo y volvió su mirada hacia el santo cuando alcanzo en una velocidad imperceptible el principio de la entrada:

— ¡Esto es maravilloso!—grito la jovencita, quitándose la capa vieja y dando vueltas sobre si, riendo mientras sentía la caricia sobre su piel.

Shaka subió lentamente los escalones mientras reía por debajo ante lo infantil de la emoción. Y mientras ella giraba, el se acerco lo suficiente para detenerla de los hombros.

Fue entonces que el santo la detuvo frente a frente y la miró con detenimiento. Lentamente y como si estuviera hipnotizado por su sonrisa, el santo rozó con sus dedos de nueva cuenta en el rostro de la dama, limpiando un poco de tierra seca sobre su rostro.

Ella al sentirse presa del análisis, agachó la cara y con sus manos libres, las paso por el rostro tratando de limpiarse inútilmente la suciedad.

—Debo ir a limpiarme, no será correcto que una doncella de un santo dorado pasee por ahí toda sucia.

El asintió sonriente y la dejo ir hacia el interior. De pronto todo cobraba sentido y aquella plática con el santo del dragón volvía a su mente:

"—Cuando la veo... —continuo el dragón—siento que todo desaparece alrededor y mi mirada se pierde en ella ,y es aun peor cuando la abrazo,—agrego Shiryu sosteniendo el brillo de su mirada aun perdida en el cielo, como si pudiera verla a Shunrei— es como si todo mi cosmos recorriera mi cuerpo en un segundo, mi respiración se agita y mi corazón comienza a bombear como loco. ¡Vaya, realmente es...!,_ difícil de explicar_."

_¿Acaso le estaba sucediendo, acaso se...estaba enamorando? Y sobretodo, ¿porque le causaba tanta alegría mezclada con nostalgia aquella jovencita?._Era obvio que ella no podía ser doncella, ya que las que servían habían sido educadas y perfectamente seleccionadas para tal tarea por sus meritos, y sobretodo, vivir en su Templo junto con él, ya que ellas tenían sus propias estancias, mas le prefería tenerla cerca y ocultarla de lo mas..._para protegerla, _porque en cuestión de minutos eso se había vuelto su necesidad.

Parecía que no seria tan difícil, después de la poca convivencia que surgía entre sus compañeros, aunque solo había un testigo y había que hacerlo callar ,_solo Cáncer podría delatarle._

De pronto, la voz de ella resonando por todo el Templo cual intruso, le hizo sacudir su mente y penetrar al Templo rápidamente. Tendría que averiguarlo, con el tiempo si el amor había llegado hasta él, en lo que parecía, _"el comienzo de una historia"._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Ay si ay si, solo los que parecen mas machos tiene sus fics de relaciones amorosas ¿no?, ¡pues no lindos lectorcitos! , hay santos dorados y exclusivamente santos dorados que merecen su ratito romántico como Aldebarán, Mu, hasta Cáncer .No se, pero se despertó mi inquietud, así que lograre varios one shot de los santos dorados. No se preocupen, saben que siempre me trato de apegar a la personalidad de los santos, así que ni se imaginen a un Cáncer diciendo "cuchurumin ni nada por el estilo", será de lo mas normal.**_

_**Tenia duda si debía publicar esto en mi fic de "Cosas y amistades poco comunes", ya que este shot y los demás que le seguirán van directamente enlazados, mas creí que cada uno trataba distintos temas, así que heme aquí, debido a un review de una bellísima persona llamada "Altariel de Valinor" surgió este fic**_

_**La verdad es que si ,tenia la inquietud de hacer un fic romántico con santos que casi nunca aparecen con enlaces románticos y NO YAOI , así como Aioria y demás, pero tenia miedo de hacer tanto OC porque si a mi hay algo que me irrita es ver mil oc y nunca agarrarle el hilo a uno,solo a los que están bien planteados, por eso si pongo uno en la historia ,espero que solos sea uno, mas aquí será imposible porque ni modo que todos se enamoren de una misma, ¿verdad?**_

_**Así que mejor veamos que resulta de este hibrido experimento y la forma de entender al amor de cada santo, disfrútenlo y nos vemos pronto.**_


	2. Chapter 2 De muerte y confusión cancer

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 2: De muerte y confusión.**_

De pronto se sentía encerrado en su propio Templo, sin contar las veces que se había levantado de su sillón preferido y comenzado a dar vueltas mientras trababa de negarse aquellos pensamientos que ,por primera vez en su vida, lo confundían y le hacían sentir...vulnerable.

_¿Pero que había hecho ella con él que no dejaba de pensarle? _parecía una maldición, una estúpida maldición que taladraba hasta lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos y que hacia surgir en su interior una necesidad de estar de nueva cuenta con ella_."Esa mujer"_ pensó mientras se acercaba a su alacena y sacaba uno de los mas deliciosos vinos, sirviendo un poco en una copa para beberlo de un solo sorbo al ritmo de su mano temblorosa.

Y sonriendo ante lo absurdo de sus pensamientos, recordó como todo aquello lo había llevado a tal estado.

Una noche como cualquiera donde sus asuntos del Santuario era lo que menos le importaba, accedió a la invitación de Afrodite de salir a un bar a divertirse un poco y el, no se hizo mucho del rogar, después de todo ya imaginaba que un poco de sexo con cualquier _mujerzuela _encantada por su deber a Athena y alcohol, le ayudarían a hacer mas tolerable su situación en el Santuario.

Y asi, el de Piscis y Cáncer se aventuraron aquella noche a un pequeño bar de Rodorio cuando el reloj señalo la media noche, a esa hora donde las preguntas estaban demás.

Al llegar, observó algunos rostros conocidos de subordinados de plata y aspirantes a caballeros ya ahogados en el alcohol a pesar de la temprana hora, mientras otros tantos trataban de intercambiar palabras con algunas mujeres en su afán de seducción.

Se allegó a la barra junto con su amigo sueco que no tardo en atraer miradas a su paso y ambos pidieron sus bebidas favoritas. Segundos mas tarde cuando llegaron los vasos con el alcohol a elección, Afrodite giró su mirada a las damas de a lado que reposaban en una mesa y les sonrió, haciendo bufar al de a lado.

—Siempre tienes que hacer esa estupidez—comentó Cáncer sintiendo el ardor que surgía al tomar la bebida.

—No hace falta más que una sonrisa para que ellas vengan hasta aquí—agrego vanidoso el de Piscis mientras daba un trago a su bebida mientras volvía a mirar a su compañero.—¿ me refutas mi querido amigo?

—_Engreído...—_murmuró Mascara mientras sonreía al ver al grupo de mujeres a quienes su compañero coqueteó con anterioridad, mirándolos con fascinación con toda la intensión de acercarse en el momento que el de Piscis tronara los dedos.

—Llámalo como quieras, pero yo me quedo con la rubia y la castaña—comento el sueco haciendo sonreír a su igual.

—Esta noche amigo...—exclamó el de cabellos celestes tomando del hombro a su conocido—la pasaremos extraordinario como en los viejos tiempos, ya es momento después de todo lo que sucedió.

Piscis se levantó de la barra con copa en mano y con mirada seductora, se acerco al grupo de damas, quienes de inmediato le hicieron sentarse entre ellas mientras comenzaban a deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo como enredaderas sobre un tronco. Cáncer sonrió cuando el otro le invitó a aproximarse y sin más, bebió su copa de un sorbo y se allego hasta ellas imitando al otro.

Las copas iban y venían, las caricias de las damas hablándole al oído y robando besos de contrabando era lo de menos, si no el gusto que le estaba agarrando a aquella situación.

Y entre tanto alcohol, tuvo que cesar esas caricias y levantarse para ir al sanitario, sin embargo, al levantarse, una preciosa silueta de cabello pardo atrapó su atención entre la gente.

"_Quizá estaba alucinando por tanto alcohol",_ pensó mas al verla sentarse en la barra y pedir una bebida con unos perfectos pantalones entallados y blusa descubierta le hicieron quedarse quieto y fijarse en cada movimiento como felino tras su presa.

Sonrió lascivo, _quizá la noche iba a mejorar_. Se olvido de lo demás, incluso de las necesidades de su cuerpo y avanzó hasta ella con confianza. Sin embargo, al estar tan cerca, se percató que aquella mujer lloraba intranquila mientras bebía su copa con rapidez.

Se sentó a su lado y sin miramientos, colocó una mano sobre su espalda para atraer su atención, sin embargo, la mujer de inmediato giro su mano y trato de darle un revés al santo, mas este la detuvo a centímetros de llegar a su mejilla en una mezcla de habilidad y travesura. En aquel momento, sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de la joven.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!—la mujer lo observó fijamente y segundos después, mencionó sorprendida—Usted es...

—Tienes la lengua muy afilada mujer—comento divertido el santo mientras la soltaba lentamente. —Y si, si soy un santo dorado.

—Lo lamento señor, es que...bueno personas como usted no vienen a estos lugares—comentó la mujer limpiándose las lagrimas toscamente. —Discúlpeme, será mejor que me vaya.

Antes de que ella se levantara, la tomo de nuevo de la muñeca y Mascara ordeno: —No quiero disculpas, quiero que te quedes y me digas porque no es buena noche para ti, _quizá yo la pueda mejorar.—_murmuró seductor.

La mujer le miró con intimidación y contestó: —No creo que le interese, son cosas sin importancia para alguien como usted.

—Eso déjalo que lo juzgue yo mujer—comenzaba a desesperarse el santo.

—Me han dejado.

El santo bufo divertido.

—Ve, le dije que no le interesaría.

—Pareces una mujer inteligente, no pensé que ese tipo de estupideces te perturbaran—comentó el santo, bebiendo de su copa.

—Quisiese que fuera así, porque estúpidamente me enamore de un imposible. Creí que un poco de sexo no seria más que eso, sobretodo si "él" es quien es, pero involucre sentimientos y es así, no lo puedo evitar.

El de Cáncer se comenzó a interesar en el tema—¿Cuál es el nombre del bastardo?

—Es un caballero como tu, su nombre—pauso la mujer—su verdadero nombre es..._Alexandre_.

De inmediato se petrificó y giró su vista hacia la mesa donde estaba su compañero de Piscis, quien bebía de su copa con cinismo seductor pero que era cubierto por el murmullo de la gente.

Cáncer, entonces supo que esa mujer de quien hablaba era de su compañero y amigo de Piscis, quien sabia la había tomado como una aventura mas, así que antes de que ella pudiera percatarse de la presencia de Piscis, ordenó:

—Vamos afuera, hay demasiado escándalo aquí.

Y la mujer lo siguió. Ambos salieron del bar y comenzaron a caminar en la noche rumbo a la playa y fue entonces que se detuvieron, sentándose en la arena mientras el murmullo del anoche los acompañaba.

—Y fue así como termino todo, normalmente les pateo el trasero a tipos como ese idiota pero estaba cansado, así que decidí irme—termino de contar un relato el italiano mientras ella sonreía.

—¿Sabes?, te pareces un poco a él—comentó la mujer cínica, haciendo enmudecer al santo.—a menudo me contaba de sus cosas, sobretodo antes de tener un poco _de acción_.

El italiano sonrió, mientras su mente pensaba en lo decentemente idiota que estaba luciendo, ya se sentía como los persignados de Mu o Shaka frente a una mujer, y eso, eso era particularmente raro en él, así que sin tapujos, preguntó:

— ¿Y eso también me traerá un poco de acción a mi?—pasó su lengua por su labio superior, lujurioso.

—Puede ser...—comentó la mujer siguiendo el juego y al instante seguido, sorpresivamente se montó sobre él y atrajo sus labios, incluso haciéndole reaccionar tardíamente.

El recargó su espalda sobre la arena, guiado por ella y después, después su memoria se perdió. A la mañana siguiente, el santo se despertó poco a poco con la brisa del mar, mientras su cabeza punzada y sus ojos de abrían poco a poco con pesadez al sentir los primeros rayos de luz, mas aun cuando se encontró en completa soledad.

Tras ello, se dirigió al Templo de Cáncer, tomó un baño y se tiró sobre su sofá favorito mientras el recuerdo de ella hacia su trabajo. Y ahora, desesperado, tomaba de su copa de vino tratando de apaciguar su ansiedad por verla de nuevo.

Fue entonces que, inesperadamente sintió el cosmos de su compañero de Piscis penetrando su Templo.

—Cáncer, ¿donde estas?—de la cocina, apareció el otro regalándole una sonrisa.

— ¡Vaya!, al menos ya estas decente para las visitas.

—Cállate idiota—menciono el otro, desparramándose de nueva cuenta en su sillón.

— ¿No me invitaras nada?—bromeó el de Piscis, haciendo que su compañero le señalara donde estaban las cosas, entendiendo que se sirviera lo que quisiera.

— ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?—pregunto el de Piscis mientras buscaba una copa en la alacena—estabas un momento a mi lado y luego te fuiste, ¿acaso hubo algo mas interesante?

El italiano sonrió para si y espero a que el otro se sentara a su lado a acompañarle.

— ¿Y bien, que sucedió?

—Algo, algo...—murmuró el de cabellos grises.

—Como quieras, si no quieres contarme no te rogaré, pero te tengo que contar que anoche, al platicar con unas señoritas—menciono el santo figurando la escena—me dijeron algo que me dejo desconcertado.

El italiano le miró serio— ¿te acuerdas de la mujer que te contaba con la que salí un par de veces y que cuando me dijo que me amaba, la abandone?

El otro negó mas su cabeza comenzó a trabajar en su recuerdo, quizá hablaban de la misma mujer que había conocido la noche anterior—pues ayer me dijeron que el día que la deje, fue una ultima vez al bar donde estábamos ayer y la mañana siguiente la encontraron ahogada en el mar, al parecer se suicido.

Cáncer se atragantó con su copa ante la sorpresa de su compañero y le dedico una mirada fría. _No lo podía concebir._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos cuanto me había tardado con este fic, creo que un siglo pero por fin pude actualizar, espero les haya agradado este capi y continuaremos con algún caballerito solterito por ahí. Un saludo enorme y los veo en otro capitulo.**_


End file.
